The First Twelve
by Operic46and2
Summary: Four hundred years before Fairy Tail. The world is destroying itself: the humanity fight's itself . Dragons butcher humanity. mage's cause the very fabric of the world. They will bring war, They will bring peace and They will uncover the secret's of the world... and their own. What folllow's is a tale of twelve warrior who would become legends... legend's forgotten by the world


_The year is 341, war is inseparable from life._

 _Alikitasia the land where humanity's first civilizations took root and the first spells were cast is now land bleeding itself dry. The First Empire has split asunder and thirteen great nations endlessly war against each other for power at the expense of those they seek to rule._

 _Non-Humans are targets of prejudice. Used as scapegoats for calamity, blamed for atrocities they themselves are innocent of or broken by prejudice to the point of becoming the monsters they were accused of being. Having no opportunity in human society. Non-Humans are either forced into isolation from humanity and each other. Leading to the tales of prejudice and bigotry to be the only understanding of eachother or make a living by one's combat prowess and propagate the endless wars that brings only ruin and continues this terrible cycle._

 _All while in the background the Demon's forged by the black mage zeref, destruction their purpose, cause knot but pointless carnage across the land. Everyone including themselves not knowing what compels them towards these ruinations._

 _Dragons once detached from the happenings beyond their kind. Have for the past three centuries been attacking and destroying human civilization between periods of inactivity._

 _Magic guilds. Once the protectors and dutiful servants of the land do nothing but fight as little more than magic wielding mercenaries or bandits. No longer do they protect but destroy. Minor states and their lords pay these guilds to raid neighboring lands so as not to see their own lands razed by the near unstople guilds._

 _There is no hope for peace and many see the blood red comet which cut through the sky on July seventh as nought but a omen of continued war and suffering… If not for the prophecy of hope which was shouted in the sky that day at noon. A message boomed through the land and was heard and understood by all in Alikitasia. Despite their language, deafness or race. The message seeming as though it came from the Goddesses and heaven above despite having forsaken the world long ago. The Message was this:_

" _ **IN THIRTY SIX YEARS CHAMPIONS BORN IN THIS TIME OF TURMOIL. WILL BRING GLORY, PEACE, ORDER AND JUSTICE NOT ONLY TO THE LAND THEY HAIL FROM. BUT, ALSO TO ALL NATIONS AND TRIBES WHICH INHABIT THE LAND. HALF MEN AND HALF WOMEN IS THEIR ORDER. HALF HUMAN AND HALF NOT IS THEIR KIND! THOSE HELD IN BONDAGE WILL BE FREED AND THOSE LIVING WITHOUT JUSTICE WILL BE GIVEN IT! AS THE DARK WIZARD AND THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON ARE VANQUISHED ONLY PEACE SHALL REMAIN! SUCH IS HEAVEN'S MANDATE!**_ "

 _This message received by all possessing intelligence. Despite not specifying who or how. The people of the land for the first time in centuries. who suffered under endless turmoil, those who had known only pain, fear or hunger, those who had resigned themselves to the bloody age in which they lived had finally tasted a fruit they never thought they would tasted again, if they had even known or dreamed of it before. Hope for a better future._

 _The tale about to unfold is about the champions who would brings this peace. The champions who would end the suffering and retake the world from the hell it had become. So that a new world, a paradise, would arise. This is the tail of the first and greatest of their order. Who brought the whole continent under one rule and peace since the reign of the great King Arthur. This is the tale of the first of the Twelves Shields of Spriggan. Those who saved the world from itself and beyond. Those who ensured the champions of the world four hundred years later were able to do the same again._

 _The tale of the first 12 and Maxim begins now!_

 **So this is my first fanfic. I got the prologue out which was something. I had to atleast get the story started on this date because of symbolism. (winter solstice). Sorry for the grammar. I didn't have much time for editing. Though honestly I think it turned out well.**

 **As you can probably tell this story will be a prequel to canon about the first of the Spriggans and the founding of the empire. You might be asking yourself now. "Why would I want to read a story about that?" Whether you are on the side of thinking the 12 were mediocre or don't see why to read a story primarily filled with OC's in a time with such little description from canon. it might as well be a different world. This is excluding the non-canon addition's and the rather…. Brutal direction this series will go in. Well my answer is to see a alternate take on the FT universe. I mean, think of this story as a seinen Fairy Tail. (I do not mean to sound pretentious) More complex storylines, greyer morality (The 12 will still generally be trying to do the right thing. But, on that. They will still lose sometimes.). I will be taking some of the theories I had for canon and applying them here inorder to clean up some cases of Fridge Logic that I found in canon.**

 **If this sounds interesting. I humbly ask you for the time to read on and see if I make this a good yarn. If not. Well, I am thankful for the time to read this prologue and hope you have a good day. I will try to answer any questions in the comments and you can ask me on my deviantart account Operic2112. (I prefer that sites interface for comments. So if you can. Ask you long questions or delivers your critiques there.) To all of you I hope you have phenomenal experiences. Thanks for the time.**


End file.
